A Different Ending
by Author no. 1
Summary: "They kept saying that I would find someone that I can settle with. But I know I won't. For the person I loved the most is with the person I trusted the most. And I am happy for them, even if it means for me to live my life in solitude. But then all of these bitter feelings changed until I received a single letter." -Harry-
1. Prologue

**A/N: I know some of the characters are a bit OOC but please bear with it. It is my first fic so please be gentle. I am sorry if there are any wrong grammars or spellings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

A Different Ending

E

3rd POV

After Voldemort's defeat the Death Eaters have gone into hiding, but eventually one by one they have been captured and sent to Azkaban. Because of this joyous news, the people of the magical world of Britain celebrated, for their nightmare has finally ended. The celebration ended for days. After the joyous event, everyone tried to return to their normal lives. The remaining students of Hogwarts tried to continue their studies, and the business in the Diagon Alley is slowly recovering from the casualties of the war.

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger continued their relationship as lovers since the war has finally ended. While Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley tried to pursue their relationship….. but sadly it did not turned out as they want too.

At the end of their 7th year at Hogwarts they finally achieve their dreams. Ron received a letter stating an offer of a keeper position in the Chudley Canons Quiditch team. Hermoine has been accepted in Hogwarts as a Muggle Studies Professor. And Harry became the Defense against Dark Arts Professor.

Harry changed since the war ended. It was too hard for him to take it all at once, His been staring into an empty space and been more solemn lately. He tried to act more casual around by his friends but he can't. The horrors of the war have been haunting him since the day it started. In the end he tried to live his life alone. Away from his friends and families, he also ended his relationship with Ginny. Thinking it would never work out.

Harry's POV

3 years have passed since Ginny and I broke up. She insisted that, she can wait. Whatever has been bothering me, saying that it will pass. But I know it will not. Something changed in me since the war begun. Until today that it finally ended, the horrors of past kept haunting me. But no matter what I said she still promised that she would wait. Well at least until I can find someone whom I can settle with.

Now I tried to play matchmaker between Ginny and Seamus. I know they have feelings for each other, but they tried to hide it fearing that I would not allow them. But with all my efforts in sweet talking them to date each other and trying set them up alone in the same room, have finally paid off. They have been dating now for almost a year.

Almost everyone around me has found someone they can settle with. Even my best friends are acting like love birds. Every time I see them I couldn't help to feel happy yet at the same time jealous for them.

They kept saying that I would find someone that I can settle with. But I know I won't. For the person I loved the most is with the person I trusted the most. And I am happy for them, even if it means for me to live my life in solitude.

But then all of these bitter feelings changed until I received a single letter.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****I know some of the characters are a bit OOC but please bear with it. It is my first fic so please be gentle. I am sorry if there are any wrong grammars or spellings.**

**D****isclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"dialogue"

'_thoughts in 3__rd__ POV'_

A Different Ending

1

3rd POV

The Christmas vacation is here, and yet it was a quiet day at Hogwarts. You could hardly see any students or professors passing the hallways, or eating at the Great Hall. Even the dormitories are almost empty. Only a handful of students and professors decided to spend their vacation at the school. While the rest decided to spend it with their families and friends. Harry was one of those few who decided to stay.

Harry was sitting at the balcony of his quarters at Hogwarts, overlooking the breathtaking view of the grounds of the said school. The lake was frozen solid, the Forbidden Forest, and the Quidditch Pitch was covered in white sheets of snow. The whole place truly was magical, and probably one of the most beautiful places he ever saw.

He decided to spend his Christmas alone in Hogwarts. It has been his first home. The second has been at the 12 Grimmuald Palace, but it only became a bitter reminder when Sirius died. He never really considered the 4 Private Drive his home. Every waking moment he spent there was a nightmare. The Dursley's made sure of that, beating his frail body with multiple chores and with a little food to eat, while they sit there and eat to their hearts content. '_No wonder I was shortest kid in class'_ he thought with amusement. Now he decided to spend every Christmas alone in the safety fortress of Hogwarts. Some of friends had pleaded Harry to spend his holidays with them for a change. But he politely declined it. He did not want to be a bother.

_Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!_

Hedwig suddenly arrived, carrying a letter in her claws. Harry gently pet her head lovingly and said, "Must have been a long journey." Then he carefully took the letter from Hedwig and fed her some bread. Hedwig gladly ate them and nipped Harry's fingers affectionately as if saying 'Thank You'. Harry laughed in return to his birds antics. "Do you a need an immediately reply girl?" Harry asked the bird. Hedwig shakes her head and hooted as if saying 'No'. Hedwig has always such a smart bird. He always kept wondering on how she understands what he was saying.

Harry stared at the letter in his hands for a while._ 'I wonder who sent this letter in the middle of the night. It must be important'_. Then he carefully opened it and read the awaiting message beneath it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am coming there at Hogwarts tomorrow. Ron and I had some argument and it ended badly. I am afraid that our relationship has not been fairing well lately. I will be meeting you there soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

The message was short, and simple. You could clearly see some droplets of tears and ink at the letter. '_It must have been made out of rush.' _

"I guess we will be having a guest for a while Hedwig" Harry said. Hedwig happily hooted in return. "What am going to do?" he sighed out if desperation.

Harry's POV

Here I am at the entrance of the Great Hall, waiting for Hermione to arrive. The letter she sent sounded so urgent. I started to felt anxious, suddenly it hit me. What could have been the cause of Hermione's sudden visit here? Or better yet my question should've be, _'What did Ron do this time?'_ They always bicker like an old married couple but it never came to this. I know that sometimes Ron acts like a jerk but Hermione always tolerates him. She is never the type of person to run away from an argument, especially if it questions her beliefs. I wonder what made her leave.

My musing was cut when I saw a figure walking towards me. It was Hermione. As she comes closer I was astonish by the sight I saw. Her bushy brown hair that was used to be styled in a bun with elegant curls was now disarrayed. Dark circles were also starting to form around her eyes. Her usual honey brown eyes that were always lively and bright were now dull and worn. She also looked as if she did not even slept last night. Hermione looked exhausted.

"Hello, Harry", she timidly said.

"Are you alright? " I asked her.

"Yes. I mean No. Y-yes. N-no I am not." She stuttered and wrecked in hopeless sobs. "I don't know what I am going to do anymore, Harry!" I never seen her breakdown likes this before. She's always been so strong, the one who always think for the best of us.

I put my arm around her shoulders and rub comforting circles on her back. I tried to comfort her and let her cry on me. I don't how long we stayed like that nor care. As long as I can help her in any way I could possibly do, I would gladly accept it.

Hermione finally started to calm down. "Do you want me to help you sorted out your things?" I asked her and she nodded in reply.

3rd POV

Harry helped Hermione in settling at Hogwarts. During Hermione's stay, she decided to avoid the topic on her sudden arrival at the school. Thus, resulting for her to stay at the Library all day, leaving only when Harry comes to drag her to eat at the Great Hall or to go to some places that is not the Library, reasoning that she needs to interact with someone who is a real human being and not made out of paper and ink.

Hermione was walking on her way to the Gryffindor Common Room, looking as if she was in deep thought. She finally arrived at the portrait of The Fat Lady and murmured the password _ButterBeer_. The portrait swung open. She entered the room and unconsciously sat on one of the armchairs by the fireplace. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she did not even noticed that she have a company all along.

Hermione's POV

It's been a week since I suddenly arrived here at Hogwarts. Harry helped me out all the way. He did not ask nor pried and I am grateful for that simple act of support. I never imagine that my relationship with Ron would come to this. Our usual fight was never been this serious. A few taunts here and there yet it never came to this. To think all of this happened because he was jealous of such a simple matter. I am not the type of person who would walk away from a serious argument. Yet I cannot just stand there and let Ron badmouthed my friend! So I punch square on the nose pack all of things and left.

Ron is such a jealous, obnoxious prick!

"What are you doing here Hermione?" a voice broke my train of thought. I slowly lifted my head and saw Harry sitting on one of armchairs by the fireplaces in the Gryffindor Common room.

"I should be the one whose asking that Harry. As far as I know your are not the Head House of the Gryffindor." I replied. When he and I started teaching at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall offered him to be the Head House of Gryffindor. He declined and recommended me instead saying that I am much suited for the job. In the end I became the Head House.

Harry smiled at me weakly, "Don't be so uptight 'Mione, and besides one of my students invited me here."

I couldn't help but smiled in return at Harry's antics. He sounded so solemn. Harry suddenly changed after the war ended. Nobody has the courage to ask him, fearing he would break. But I know that he won't. He was always the strong one. The one who has that annoying hero-complex that always gets us in trouble. Because of that I finally gathered some courage and said to him, "What happened to you Harry?"

"Hmmm…. People change 'Mione. You of all the people should know that."

"But-"

"Enough about me, what happened to you and your love life?"

"I-It's going great" I stuttered nervously and avoided his gaze.

"…"

He didn't reply at all. Instead he just sit there and studying me under his scrutinizing gaze. At the moment there, I let myself sink in self pity. I know I can't fool Harry of all the people. He has been my best friend since our first year together at Hogwarts.

"You know that you can tell me everything right 'Mione?" he asked. I looked at him and answered "I know." With that he gave me a gentle smile. I felt my blood rushing to my face. I averted his gaze again, and studied the carpet bellow. I never really noticed how red they are.

I suddenly felt a cold hand touched my forehead; I looked up and saw Harry standing in front of me. "Are you feeling well 'Mione? You looked flush all of the sudden." With that I felt my face even got hotter. I must look like a tomato right now. "I-I'm fine. B-But just to be sure I will go see Madame Pomfrey. Um… Bye!" I said and dash out of the Common Room. I heard Harry calling me out, but I did not stop. I stopped running when I cannot hear his voice anymore. I leaned on the wall of the corridor trying to catch my breath.

"What is happening to me?" I sighed.

**A/N: This is chapter 1 the other one was the Prologue. Sorry for the mix up.**


End file.
